


Goodbye, My Lover

by myxvalentine



Series: Ghosts [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxvalentine/pseuds/myxvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU aftermath of 3x20. Damon Salvatore takes care of Alaric's body. It can be seen as slash or friendship. Reader's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Lover

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Damon pressed a kiss to the cold, pale forehead and bent down, lifting the too still body in his arms with ease. The vampire didn’t speak or look at anyone as he walked out of the tomb, carrying the corpse of Alaric Saltzman like it weighed nothing. He was vaguely aware of a feminine voice calling out his name. Elena’s plea went unheeded. She couldn’t fix this. She couldn’t erase this gut-wrenching feeling. And she sure as hell couldn’t fill the empty void in his chest. 

But maybe, just maybe. His old friend Bourbon could take away his pain. For a little while. 


End file.
